Hysteria
by Kari.Cullen.Swan
Summary: Edward sufre un trastorno de personalidad de la que ningún miembro de su familia se ha dado cuenta, por lo que al “enamorarse” de la mejor amiga de su hermana comienza a volverse un verdadero psicópata. OoC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hysteria**_

"_Amor que se vuelve obsesión"_

Summary: Edward sufre un trastorno de personalidad de la que ningún miembro de su familia se ha dado cuenta, por lo que al _"enamorarse" _de la mejor amiga de su hermana comienza a volverse un verdadero psicópata. OoC.

_Capitulo I_

_12 de Septiembre, 2006, Forks Washington_

Mañana era una de las fechas más importantes para mí. El cumpleaños de mi adorada Bella. Mañana nos veríamos nuevamente después de un año. Bueno en realidad _ella me vería después de un año, _porque yo la veía todos los días, y todas las noches.

_Me esta molestando, irritándome  
Y retorciéndome  
Sí estoy eternamente rindiéndome  
Y volviéndome al revés_

Me irritaba que ella fuera tan indiferente conmigo, yo que la amaba tan intensamente y que todos los días me encargaba de mandarle flores, chocolates o poemas, que arrancaba de los libros de la librería donde ella trabajaba.

Por el día me dedicaba a seguirla a donde sea que fuera, sabía de memoria sus rutinas, lo que le gustaba, lo que odiaba, el nombre de cada uno de sus familiares, amigos y conocidos, también conocía cada una de sus prendas de vestir. Sabía que todos los días pasaba al _Starbucks (*)_ antes de ir al trabajo o a la universidad. Lo lunes, jueves y viernes que tenía clases por la mañana compraba un _Caffè Mocha(*) _que tomaba dentro del local mientras repasaba alguna materia, casi siempre latín ; martes miércoles y sábados compraba unEspresso, el que tomaba a la carrera camino al trabajo, a excepción de los días que raramente había un clima más cálido, entonces compraba un _Frappuccino(*). _

Trabaja en una biblioteca del centro de Port Angeles, los martes, miércoles y sábados por las mañanas, desde 9:30 a las 13:30 y los lunes, jueves y viernes por las tardes desde las 2:30 a las 6:30. Esos horarios me los pasaba en la biblioteca donde ella trabajaba, siempre fingiendo leer y evitando ser visto. Era diferente cuando ella iba a clases en el instituto superior, porque ahí no podía verla durante sus clases, así que me limitaba a vagar por el campus y verla en el receso entre clase y clase. Solo podía espiarla en clases de Poesía Inglesa y Seminario de Shakespeare, donde por cierto era una alumna brillante.

A las 7:00 ya iba en su vieja _Chevy _de vuelta a su casa que compartía con su padre en Forks, junto a la carretera, escondía mi auto en unos arbustos una cuadra antes de llegar a su casa y me ocultaba en el bosque que colindaba con el patio trasero, esperaba unos dos minutos que era lo que tardaba en descargar su mochila y la espiaba por la ventana de la cocina, se concentraba tanto en su labor que jamás se había dado cuenta de que la vigilaba atentamente, esta era una de mis partes favoritas del día, siempre que cocinaba tarareaba una canción, deleitándome con el dulce tono de su voz.

Hoy en particular estaba preparando lasaña mientras me brindaba una hermosa interpretación de _The Scientist(*) de Coldplay._

Su padre llegó más temprano de lo habitual, hice una nota mental prometiéndome más tarde averiguar el por qué de este inusual suceso.

Necesitaba saber todo de la vida de Bella, hasta el más insignificante detalle.

Cuando servia la cena sabía que era hora de irme, su padre no era tan despistado como ella y fácilmente se daría cuenta de que la miraba como un loco obsesionado, pero yo no estaba loco, yo estaba enamorado.

-y ¿Qué te ha mandado hoy?-preguntó su padre mientras comía un trozo de lasaña

Bella soltó un largo suspiro.

-Me envió un ramo de rosas amarillas, sinceramente al principio pensé que era una broma de Alice o Emmett, pero no se detiene, me asusta que sea un psicópata, pero no tengo como saber quien es…-dijo pensativa

-Sabes que perfectamente le podría poner una orden de alejamiento al idiota que te esté mandando todos esos regalos, pero si tú no sabes quien es, menos lo sabré yo.

-He pensado y… no sé quien podría ser

-Solo ten cuidado.

-Eso hago

_Porque lo quiero ahora  
Lo quiero ahora  
Dame tu corazón y tu alma  
Y estoy estallando  
Estoy estallando  
Una última oportunidad para perder el control_

¡Pero que se creía!

Yo la amaba, le daba todo, y aún así ella quería alejarme.

Me desquité golpeando unos arbustos por algunos minutos y luego partí hacia mi carro, dejándolos totalmente destrozados y la acera llena de hojas y ramas rotas.

Debía tranquilizarme, ella aún no se daba cuenta de que me amaba, pero la oportunidad para abrirle los ojos de una vez por todas se acercaba, tan solo algunas horas y ella me vería nuevamente y se daría cuenta de que _yo y solo yo _soy para ella.

Camine la cuadra restante prendiendo mi Ipod, escuchando una y otra vez _The Scientist._ Abordé mi auto y me dirigí hacia el norte a la casa de mis padres. Siempre cenaba con ellos y mis hermanos, Esme me lo había pedido como condición cuando me fui de casa, para que pudiéramos vernos todos los días, y raramente rompía esta tradición.

-Hola mamá-le di a Esme un beso en la mejilla, ella aún no me respondía cuando sentí que unos delgados pero fuertes brazos se agarraban de mi cuello, colgándose en mi espalda.

-Hola Edward-saludó con voz cantarina mi pequeña Alice

Y es que le debía demasiado a mi linda y activa hermana, gracias a ella hace tres años había conocido a Bella, ya que me había traído a la fuerza cuando Bella cumplió los dieciséis. Yo no quería venir, no la conocía y me parecía incorrecto venir a su cumpleaños, aunque fuera en la casa de mis padres.

-Hola pequeña

-No soy pequeña-debatió Alice, detestaba que la tratara como una niña, siendo que ya tenia diecinueve.

-Si lo eres, mira tu estatura, además eres cinco años menor que yo- me sacó la lengua como una niña pequeña, lo que me hizo reír.

-Que gesto tan maduro-bromee

-Deja de molestar a tu hermana y ven a cenar-me reprimió riendo mi madre.

Estábamos cenando acompañados de las tronadoras risas y bromas de Emmett cuando Alice habló al fin.

-Edward, Emmett, mañana los quiero aquí a las seis de la tarde, es el cumpleaños de Bella y le haré una fiesta…

-Pero Alice Bella… sale… -de inmediato me retracté-¿sabe que le harás una fiesta?

Estuve a punto de cometer un error, había estado a punto de decir que ella salía a las 6:30 del trabajo ya que era viernes. Nadie en mi familia sabía de mi amor por ella, estaban lejos de sospecharlo, ellos creían que para mi Bella era otra amiga de Alice del instituto.

-Por supuesto que no-contesto Alice con obviedad- como todos los años, aunque creo que este año sospecha algo-agregó pensativa- cuando le insinué que hiciéramos algo por sus cumpleaños improvisó rápidamente planes con Jacob para ir al cine, aunque ella no sabe que estoy aliada con Jake-dijo con autosuficiencia.

Sentí como si me hubieran apuñalado, últimamente salía bastante seguido con el tal Jacob y claramente el estaba más que interesado en una amistad con_ mi_ Bella. Pero aunque ella era bastante cariñosa con él, no se veía interesada en "algo más", por supuesto ella estaba destinada para mí, aunque me dejo mucho más tranquilo el hecho de saber que el chico era tres años menor que ella y que era hijo de Billy, el mejor amigo de Charlie, por lo que no lo conoció en el instituto o en alguna de las alocadas fiestas a las que mi hermana la obligaba a ir, no se había acercado a él porque estuviera interesada, sino porque era hijo de un amigo de su padre.

_Esta reteniéndome, transformándome  
Y obligándome a esforzarme  
A ser eternamente frío adentro  
Y soñando que estoy vivo_

Luego de una o dos horas me fui como era costumbre, a mi departamento a las afueras de Forks y como siempre me pasaría la noche viendo los cientos de videos y fotos que había tomado de Bella.

Prendí mi cámara de video e inserté la cinta número 113, ya que mañana sería su cumpleaños. Tenía todas las cintas por número, así era más ordenado, mis favoritas eran la 15, 24, 143 y la 302, en todas ellas Bella llevaba una blusa azul oscuro que le había regalado Alice, me encantaba como se le veía.

Quedé impactado al ver la cinta que había escogido, en ella salían Bella y Jacob caminando por un pequeño parque en Port Angeles, comiendo helado, ella de fresa por supuesto, y riendo alegremente.

_  
Porque lo quiero ahora  
Lo quiero ahora  
Dame tu corazón y tu alma  
Y estoy estallando  
Estoy estallando  
Una última oportunidad para perder el control_

Sentí la rabia recorrer cada célula de mi cuerpo y las lagrimas rebosarse de las cuencas de mis ojos. No aguanté el dolor que me propinaba la imagen y agarré la lamparilla de noche y la arrojé contra la pared rompiendo un cuadro, voté las mesillas de noche y lancé una contra la puerta, pero la imagen seguía martirizándome desde el televisor, entonces tomé otra vez la lamparilla y con furia rompí la pantalla para detener el tormento de sensaciones que me invadían con intensidad. Sin poder controlarme aún arranqué las sabanas de la cama, boté la estantería con todos mis discos y libros, los pateé sin misericordia, hasta que caí al suelo por falta de fuerzas.

Caminé hasta el baño para tomar algún medicamento y dormir, miré el reloj, faltaban dos horas para levantarme, intentaría dormir un poco en ese tiempo.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo y no pude contenerme al ver mi rostro con expresión demente y lleno de lágrimas, recordé el motivo de mi estado, una resplandeciente risa a un tonto chiste que le había contado Jacob Black. La rabia me consumió una vez más y descargue mi ira golpeando el espejo con todas mis fuerzas.

_Y te quiero ahora  
Te quiero ahora  
Siento mi corazón condensarse  
Y estoy estallando  
Escapando ahora  
Siento mi fe mermar_

_

* * *

  
_

_Starbucks (*) _es una cadena internacional de café fundada en Seattle, Washington. Es la compañía más grande de café del mundo.-y la favorita de la autora xD-

_Caffè Mocha(*)_leche al vapor, jarabe de chocolate, espresso y cubierto con crema batida.

_Frappuccino(*)_es un café con leche helado con hielo molido. El nombre "Frappuccino" es marca registrada de _Starbucks_ y viene de la palabra "frappé" (que en francés significa "helado") y "cappuccino".-lo mejor que se puede tomar en verano-

_The Scientist(*) _(en español, _**El científico**_) es una canción del grupo británico Coldplay, y segundo single del álbum "A Rush of Blood to the Head".

Bueno este fic está inspirado en el video y letra de la canción _Hysteria_ _de Muse,_ no veremos al Edward atento de siempre, sino un Edward manejado por una obsesión totalmente insana. Averigüé bastante sobre psicopatía antes de comenzar a escribir este fic, para informarme sobre síntomas y tratamiento. Tambien advertirles que Edward fue bastante "cariñoso" con su familia en este capitulo porque está feliz y expectante por el cumpleaños de Bella, ya que él no suele ser tan atento con sus familiares, además de que como muchos psicopatas sufre de bipolaridad, pero se deben haber dado cuenta de eso.

Demás esta decir que agradezco cualquier critica constructiva y sus rewievs, también agradecería que se pasen por mi otro fic, **One of tose days**, donde he subido tres capítulos hasta el momento aunque está terminado. Les dejo el summary por si les interesa.

_Summary__: Edward es el típico chico tímido e inseguro, a causa de sus grandes gafas y una desilusión amorosa. ¿Cambiará esto cuando Bella llegue a su vida?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo II_

Abrí los ojos, el escenario que enfocaban era borroso, solo un brillante blanco, pestañee repetidas veces y me levanté del helado y duro suelo quedando sentado. Estaba en el baño de mi departamento, pero el riguroso blanco de la cerámica del suelo y paredes estaba manchado con un espeso liquido rojo intenso.

_Sangre._

Aún no podía enfocar bien la vista, la ingesta de alcohol y perdida de sangre no son buenas. Estaba mareado, lo único que podía distinguir era su nombre escrito con letras grandes en la pared, ya que el rojo de mi sangre contrastaba con el celestial blanco del baño.

_Me esta molestando, irritándome  
Y retorciéndome  
Sí estoy eternamente rindiéndome  
Y volviéndome al revés _

Caí al suelo nuevamente, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, ni cuanto había tomado, ni cuando había despertado y menos aún cuanto llevaba tumbado en el baño, solo era consiente de una cosa, era de día, hace ya bastante rato, podía deducirlo por la brillante luz que se colaba por la estrecha ventanilla del baño, debían ser cerca de las 10 am, en este momento ella estaba tomando su clase de Historia de la Literatura.

_¡Y yo me lo estaba perdiendo!_

_Porque lo quiero ahora  
Lo quiero ahora  
Dame tu corazón y tu alma  
Y estoy estallando  
Estoy estallando  
Una última oportunidad para perder el control_

Intenté, sin éxito, levantarme e ir de inmediato para no perderme también su clase de Gramática avanzada, pero resbalé con mi propia sangre, que aún no paraba de escurrirse por mi mano derecha y algunos cortes en la izquierda y brazos al tirar por la habitación los restos de lo que había sido un espejo.

_Esta reteniéndome, transformándome  
Y obligándome a esforzarme  
A ser eternamente frío adentro  
Y soñando que estoy vivo_

Comprendí que la perdida de sangre había sido bastante, por eso no podía enfocar bien la vista ni pararme sin volver en pocos segundos al piso.

¿Por qué?, entre todos los días del año tenía que ser hoy, justo el día de su cumpleaños, el día en que ella se daría cuenta de su incondicional amor por mí.

_Porque lo quiero ahora  
Lo quiero ahora  
Dame tu corazón y tu alma  
Y estoy estallando  
Estoy estallando  
Una última oportunidad para perder el control_

Pero ella era la culpable, ella era la estúpida que perdía el tiempo saliendo con ese irritante mocoso. Ella tenía la culpa de que perdiera el control de semejante manera.

Estaba borrando su nombre de la pared, inclinándome hacía el lavadero y sacando el agua que me era posible desde el suelo, y me arrastraba hasta la pared y arrojaba agua, que espacia con impaciencia, manchando más aun de sangre la pared.

No quería ver su nombre, no quería pensar en ella.

_Y te quiero ahora  
Te quiero ahora  
Siento mi corazón condensarse  
Y estoy estallando  
Escapando ahora  
Siento mi fe mermar_

_¿Por qué me lo hacía tan difícil?_

Cuando necesitaba sexo me bastaba con salir de mi departamento en Port Angeles y salir a cualquier bar, una mirada a alguna mujer y estaba listo. Accedían con muchísima facilidad, siquiera necesitaba persuadirlas, o en cualquier otro caso llamaba a Rosalie, ella siempre me daba lo que quería, teníamos nuestros métodos para satisfacernos mutuamente, pero no solo en lo sexual, ella al igual que yo había conocido el verdadero amor, el que yo sentía, y al igual que yo ella se dedicaba a seguir al hombre que amaba. Nos llevábamos bien, nos entendíamos, y eso es bueno cuando no tienes con quien abrirte verdaderamente.

Resbalé por la pared, cayendo en semi inconciencia una vez más solo fui consiente de que la puerta del departamento se abría.

-¡Hermanito!, Esme dice que vayas… a co…mer…con noso…tros…-las palabras se volvieron lentas y pausadas, mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse despacio.

-Edward…-susurró con cautela Alice- ¡Edward donde estás!, ¡Edward estás bien!... ¡Edward!

Entonces la puerta del baño se abrió de sigilosamente, para luego golpear estruendosamente la pared.

-¡Edward, dios santo!, ¡Qué te paso!

-Alice…-logré articular con voz rasposa.

-¡Dios mío santo que te hicieron!-sollozaba Alice.

Como un experimentado mentiroso rápidamente encontré una excusa en mi mente.

-Entraron a robar por la noche.

Eso justificaría el desorden en mi habitación y el living, y por supuesto mi herida.

-¡Malditos hijos de puta!-gritó con rabia Alice-¡mira como te dejaron!

Con un poco de dificultad me ayudó a pararme y me llevó a la cama, pero sentí como un vidrio de clavaba en mi espalda.

-¡Ahh!-me quejé en un acto reflejo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Un vidrio en la cama

-Oh dios lo siento Edward, no me fijé

Alice me ayudó a sentarme, sosteniéndome en todo momento, ya que yo no era capaz de sostenerme por mí mismo. De inmediato soltó un quejido y vi como se ponía pálida, yo no era ajeno a su repulsión a la sangre.

-Llamaré a papá, no me atrevo a quitártelo, podría hacerte más daño.

Sosteniéndome tomó el teléfono que estaba tirado en el suelo, lo conectó y llamó.

_-¿Aló?, necesito hablar con el doctor Cullen… ¡no puedo esperar maldita sea, páceme con él en este mismo momento!… ¡métase su burocracia por el culo!…¡no me diga como comportarme, mi hermano se está desangrando!.. ¿Qué quien soy?, ¡su hija maldita sea!_

No sabía que Alice me quisiera tanto, la verdad era una chica simpática, pero no sentía nada especial por ella, solo agradecimiento, era ella una de mis principales fuentes de información sobre Bella, y le debía mucho por eso.

_-¿Aló papá?, ya tendré tiempo de disculparme… Edward se está desangrando, entraron a robar a su departamento… si vine en auto… no me pondré a esperar una puta ambulancia, llamo para que nos esperes con todo listo…está bien intentaré calmarme…si, si por él…_

Alice cortó, más bien _tiró_ el teléfono y se quitó la bufanda, obviamente carísima como sota su ropa, y me envolvió la mano. Por lo visto si que me quería mucho, ella jamás sacrificaba una prenda.

-Sólo la envolveré, no te la apretaré podrías tener vidrios en la mano…

Sólo asentí.

Me puso una camiseta, me tomó por debajo de los brazos y me ayudó a ir hasta su auto, donde me sentó en el sitio del copiloto, rodeó rápidamente el auto y se sentó junto a mí. Entonces se volteó a verme mientras conducía ahora más tranquila.

-¿Cómo fue que te rompiste la mano?

Esperé unos segundos formulando una mentira en mi mente.

-Ellos me encerraron en el baño, intenté golpearlos, pero eran dos y le dí al espejo.

Asintió, creyéndome aparentemente, ya que no había dudado demasiado.

Cuando llegué al hospital ya estaba Carlisle esperándome con unos paramédicos y una camilla. Rápidamente me llevaron a urgencias, donde Carlisle me quitó los vidrios de la mano y donde luego otro doctor me hizo una transfusión de sangre, era de sangre bastante común por lo que no fue difícil encontrar de mi tipo.

Por supuesto luego Carlisle se quedó junto a mí y me hizo un interrogatorio completo sobre el "asalto".

Unas horas después llegó Alice con una muda de ropa para mí, no me preocupé de que hubiera ido a casa ya que conociéndola no me extrañaría que fuera a comprarme ropa.

Cuando salí del baño con la ropa que me había traído vi que Carlisle ya no estaba.

-¿Y Papá?

-Tuvo que atender una emergencia-dijo con voz apagada, supuse que era por lo que me había "ocurrido".

-Fui a tu casa a ordenar un poco antes de ir a comprar-me dijo lentamente-limpié el baño y los vidrios, también ordené tus discos como te gusta, por año y preferencia…

-No tenias que molestarte, se que no te gusta la sangre.

Alice se rió sin su sonrisa característica.

-Vi que tenías muchas grabaciones de video…

-¿No las viste cierto?-dije sin poder controlar la preocupación.

-¡Tranquilo!-dijo extrañada-no las toqué.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Y vi como ahora si sonreía como siempre.

-Edward no me dirás que es pornografía.

-¡Por dios Alice no!

Aunque sabía que algunas de las grabaciones de Bella que había echo podrían ser encasilladas dentro de esa categoría.

-Son del trabajo, las tengo perfectamente ordenadas, y sería un lío tener que clasificarlas nuevamente es eso.

-Bueno te creo-dijo riendo- ¿me disculpas un momento-asentí- debo llamar a Bella por el tema de la fiesta…

-¿No era sorpresa?-pregunté interesado de inmediato al escuchar su nombre.

-Se canceló, me quedaré contigo, no puedo dejarte en ese estado…

-Hey Alice hazle su fiesta de todos modos, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que me pasó…

-Aun así ella no quería fiesta así que no veo el inconveniente…

-Pero tu si querías hacerle una fiesta

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia?-preguntó con perspicacia.

_Maldita perceptiva._

-Hermanita-actué con la voz más tierna que pude-se lo emocionada que estabas con esta celebración, además por mi no te preocupes, no pensaba volver a mi departamento, ¿crees que quiero estar ahí después de lo ocurrido?-Alice negó ahora más sonriente-además no me vendria mal estar en una fiesta, necesito distraerme.

-¿Sabes que eres el mejor hermano del mundo?

-Lo sé Alice

-¡Yupii, entonces yo te cuidaré estos días!

-Alice tampoco pretendo ir a vivir otra vez con ustedes.

Hizo su típico puchero con el que conmovía a cualquiera menos a mí.

-Bella se quedará el fin de semana, estaríamos con ella, Emmett y Jasper, la pasaríamos genial, anda di que sí…

-Está bien… pero deja de hacer esa carita.

Obviamente le hice creer que me había convencido con su puchero, como hacía con los demás.

Pov Alice

Desde que entré al departamento de Edward que supe que era más que un simple robo, pero ya hablaría con Carlisle del asunto, la teoría de Edward era creíble, pero mi sexto sentido me decía que mi hermanito algo me estaba ocultando.

Lo que más me llamó la atención fue encontrar bajo la cama varias cajas con cientos de cintas numeradas, no las saqué, Edward odiaba que registraran sus cosas, era muy reservado y además estaba segura que se daría cuenta si desordenaba esas cintas.

Edward desde pequeño había sido muy solitario, no congeniaba bien con las personas. Lo normal para un niño solitario es que fuera más maduro, como lo era él, pero los niños maduros se llevan mejor con los adultos, y Edward tampoco se llevaba con los adultos, solo se pasaba el día tocando piano o en la computadora haciendo quizás que cosa, siempre le habían gustado las computadoras y ahora trabajaba en eso. Creando páginas web y haciendo propaganda.

Revisé el departamento y no faltaba nada. Había dinero escondido, todos los objetos de valor. Pero el televisor de plasma estaba roto. Si habían entrado a robar, ¿por qué no llevarse el plasma en ves de romperlo?. Esto reafirmaba mi teoría de que algo andaba mal. Al seguir inspeccionando el departamento me di cuenta de que el escenario encajaba mucho más con un ataque de histeria que con un robo. Si habían encerrado a Edward en el baño ¿Por qué no se habían llevado nada?.

Aunque no tenía vecinos que avalaran mi teoría, ya que Edward vivía en el piso ocho, y el edificio solo estaba habitado hasta el piso cuatro, ya que era relativamente nuevo. Y el portero había dicho que nadie que no viviera en el edificio había entrado por la noche.

Cuando entré al baño pude apreciar que había algo escrito en la pared que aparentemente Edward había intentado borrar, solo había un pequeño rastro de una _"L"_ y una _"A", "LA", la ¿qué?._

Esto echó por la borda la teoría del robo, Edward había sufrido una crisis de pánico. Y aunque me dolía saber que mi hermano pudiera tener depresión, no me sorprendió.

Siempre solo, jamás le conocí una novia o un amigo, jamás hablaba de su vida privada o de que había echo en el día, no nos visitaba si no lo obligábamos, era frío con nosotros, jamás una muestra de cariño y apenas tuvo la oportunidad se marchó de casa, sin metas claras, sin querer estudiar. Las personas con depresión no tienen metas a futuro.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?, mi hermano sufría terriblemente mientras yo me dedicaba a comprar e ir a fiestas.

Hablaría primero con Carlisle de mis sospechas, para que me ayudara a decidir que hacer para ayudar a Edward, porque de eso _no había duda_, a Edward le ocurría algo, y no era algo agradable.

* * *

Tenía que ser Alice la que se percatara de que había algo raro, aunque se equivocó de conclusión, la pobre cree que Edward sufre de depresión, cuando en verdad es un psicópata... pobrecita, ella tan buena hermana y a Edward no le interesa en lo más mínimo, solo la usa para saber de Bella... Y Edward deberá tener más cuidado, porque ahora su hermana va a empezar a fijarse mucho más en sus actos. Bueno como parte de mi investigación... supe que los psicopatas sulen tener este tipo de ataques, siempre que algo no resulta dentro de sus parametros, cuando algo no sale como ellos esperaban. También la parte en que Edward se descontrola la saqué del video de Muse Hysteria, por esta parte del fic empezó todo, les dejaré el link para quien no haya visto el videos, es genial, como todo lo de Muse, totalmente recomendable.

h t t p : / /w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = k 7 l a 0 S n d o C I

Solo unan los espacios...

PD: Y pasence por mi otro fic, **One of Those Days**


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo III_

Hace ya una hora que estaba en casa de mi familia. Era insoportable como Esme y Alice intentaban cuidarme y atenderme, me estaba desesperando, me estaba costando controlarme y fingir, "agradecimiento" a esas dos mujeres.

Me disculpe alegando que necesitaba descansar. Así que fui a mi antigua habitación donde seguía mi cama y mi antiguo ordenador.

_Me esta molestando, irritándome  
Y retorciéndome  
Sí estoy eternamente rindiéndome  
Y volviéndome al revés_

Que bueno que tenía algunos videos de Bella en mi celular y en ordenador, sino no hubiera podido sobrevivir en toda la tarde.

-¡Edward!-llamó Alice a la puerta.

_¿Era necesario que fuera tan imprudente?,_ estaba viendo una secuencia de Bella lavando su auto.

_¡Odiaba que me interrumpiera cuando veía mis grabaciones!_

Además ya estaba bastante nervioso por lo que se avecinaba para agregarle además el tedio que era tener que tratar con una persona tan entrometida como lo era esta chica.

-Pasa-traté de disimular mi enojo, pero no dio resultado.

-¿Qué ocurre?, te noto irritado hermanito-dijo Alice parándose junto a mi frente al ordenador y acariciando mi hombro.

_¡Tu sola presencia me irrita!_, quise decir.

-Aun estoy enojado por lo del robo…

-Entiendo… ya que tocas el tema… ¿Edward podría hablar contigo al respecto?

-Alice no creo que sea…

-¡Alice!, ¡Bella y Jacob están aquí!-se escuchó a Esme gritar desde las escaleras.

-¡Ok ya vamos!-

Alice me tomó por la mano y me guió por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, pero antes de bajar se detuvo para mirarme.

-Tenemos esa conversación pendiente… y quiero pedirte un favor… -dijo sonriendo.

-Depende.

-¿No puedes solo decir si?-dijo Alice con el seño fruncido.

-No sueles pedir favores, y cuando lo haces son cosas desmesuradamente imposibles…

-Asshh… reaccionas igual que Bella

Luego de unos instantes una gran sonrisa ocupó el rostro de Alice, pero rápidamente lo disimuló.

-Bueno el favor es que ayudes a Jacob a organizar los comestibles, Bella, Esme y yo estaremos arreglándonos…

-¿No puede hacerlo Emmett?

-El fue a comprar unas cosas que le encargué, Edward se que la sociabilizar con desconocidos no es tu fuerte, pero es el cumpleaños de Bella, además Jake es lo más simpático que hay…

_Perro asqueroso_

-…hazlo por mi, hazlo por Bella-Alice pestañeaba ridículamente mirándome con su habitual expectación.

-Está bien… pero me debes una…

-¡¡¡Yupiii!!!

Se fue corriendo escaleras abajo como toda una niña de cinco años. Yo obviamente bajé como una persona normal, entonces me encontré con Bella y el tarado de Black. _¿Es que Alice estaba enferma?, _¿Cómo podía haber invitado a ese imbécil que tanto me irritaba con sus estúpidas sonrisitas de niño bueno y chistes tontos?

-¡¡¡Alice voy a matarte!!!-chilló Bella.

Me encantaba cuando se enojaba, se veía tan sensual.

-¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella!!!-la ignoró Alice y la abrazó.

-Gracias-ahora _mi_ Bella parecía más relajada, rendida- pero ya me habías llamado para decírmelo, a la una de la madrugada exactamente, luego cada segundo en el instituto, en la tarjeta del regalo que dejaste en la puerta de mi casa…

Todos, incluido yo, reímos, pero ellos reían de las ocurrencias de Alice, por otro lado yo reí de felicidad, por poder estar cerca de ella, observarla y escucharla sin tener que esconderme o verla más de cerca con el zoom de la cámara.

Cuando Alice la soltó, Bella se dirigió rápidamente hacia Esme y le dio un gran abrazo y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

Estaba ansioso.

_¿Me trataría con el mismo cariño que profesaba por el resto de mi familia?_

_Porque lo quiero ahora  
Lo quiero ahora  
Dame tu corazón y tu alma  
Y estoy estallando  
Estoy estallando  
Una última oportunidad para perder el control_

Entonces posó sus ojos en los míos y con un leve sonrojo inundando sus pómulos me regalo una calida sonrisa, se acercó a mi y me dio un pequeño abrazo, menos duradero que el de Esme pero con el mismo sentimiento de afecto.

No niego que hubiera deseado un abrazo mucho más expresivo y lleno de sentimiento de su parte, pero debía ser objetivo, de los Cullen con el que menos mantenía contacto era conmigo, solo la veía para los cumpleaños de mi familia y los suyos, y algunas ocasiones en que me la topaba aquí. Pero eso no evitó que no sintiera envidia por Esme y Alice por ser tan cercanas y expresivas con ella.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿cómo te va Edward?-dijo sin dejar se sonreírme en ningún momento.

-Bastante bien y ¿a ti como te ha ido Bella?

-Bien también-volteó a mirar a Jacob-ven, te lo presentaré, es el único Cullen que no conoces-le dijo Bella sonriente y sentí la necesidad de matarlo por obtener tan hermosa sonrisa de _mi_ Bella- El es Edward, el de en medio.

-Hola soy Jacob Black, amigo de Bella y Alice-dijo estrechándome la mano.

-Es un gusto-mentí.

_Esta reteniéndome, transformándome  
Y obligándome a esforzarme  
A ser eternamente frío adentro  
Y soñando que estoy vivo_

-Espero que no seas como Alice y Emmett, francamente no los soporto-bromeó ridículamente Black.

-Oh tienes suertes, Edward es el único cuerdo de los hermanos Cullen-le dijo Bella riendo.

-Ya dejen de cuestionar mi estado mental, Emmett tiene zafados varios tornillos pero no es mi caso… y tu tendrás una tortura mucho peor por burlarte de mi-amenazó Alice.

-¿Por favor Alice, no te enojes, si?-rogó Bella.

-Claro que no señorita, nos vamos ahora mismo a arreglarte.

Alice se llevó a Bellas arrastrándola literalmente mientras Esme reía tras ellas.

-Bueno Alice me pidió que ayudara con los aperitivos, ¿me ayudas?, no me imagino untando panes del porte de una ficha solo.

-Claro.

Fuimos hasta la cocina, por los visto Jacob había estado aquí más veces de las que creía, ya que sabia donde se encontraban algunas cosas. Eso me molestó.

-Y bueno, así que tú eres el famoso Edward…-empezó Jacob y yo solo asentí- Alice te quiere mucho, y Bella te aprecia bastante…

No pude evitar mirarlo con impresión y el pareció percatarse.

-Bella habla bastante de tu familia, siempre dice que a ti te ve menos seguido, pero que te quiere mucho…

El chico parecía desilusionado, yo obviamente sonreí con suficiencia, por saber que ella se sentía atraída por mí y por estar haciendo sufrir a este tonto niñito. Rápidamente tuve que aparentar una fachada de calidez en mi rostro ya que Jacob me miraba a la espera de algún comentario.

-Lo se, aunque ella nunca me lo haya dicho, la conozco hace algunos años, se puede decir que siento una especie de conexión especial con ella, pero ignoro el motivo…

Cuando volteé a ver a Jacob vi que no le había agradado para nada mi comentario_, estaba celoso_, aunque no tenía derecho, Bella era de mi posesión, tenia grabado mi nombre en su corazón, solo le faltaba un incentivo para que se diera cuenta de cuan intensos eran sus sentimientos hacia mi.

Por lo visto utilizar frases ambiguas y dar a entender que no sabia que sentía por ella, hizo que el chico se sintiera mal.

Estaba jugando bien mis cartas, tenía que procurar ser siempre cuidadoso y mostrarme como una persona calida y cariñosa, así todo se conseguía fácilmente.

-Y dime ¿que haces para pasar el tiempo?-preguntó Jacob después de un rato de marearme con sus chistecitos.

-Bueno yo…

_Sigo a Bella para asegurarme de que no este con ningún tipo y porque quiero estar al tanto del mas mínimo de sus pasos… Así que si te he visto coqueteando con ella, así que no te le vuelvas a acercar si no quieres que tu igual de estúpido padre encuentre tu cadáver descuartizado a la orilla de la playa donde vives…_

-…toco piano y trabajo en casa, así que me paso la mayor parte del tiempo allí-conteste sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mis labios.

_Porque lo quiero ahora  
Lo quiero ahora  
Dame tu corazón y tu alma  
Y estoy estallando  
Estoy estallando  
Una última oportunidad para perder el control_

Jacob Black no sabía el peligro que corría estando junto a mí. Muchas veces había considerado seriamente quitar su mugroso cuerpo del camino, pero no me convenía que me inculparan de un asesinato, Rosalie me había ofrecido hacerlo ella por una justa suma de dinero, pero no quería desperdiciar el placer que me produciría el matarlo lenta y dolorosamente, para luego desmembrar cada una de sus articulaciones.

-¡¡¡Ya llegó el alma de la fiesta!!!

Emmett, no concebía persona mas estúpida que "mi hermano mayor", estaba seguro de que yo había sido adoptado, no era posible que tuviera la misma sangre que esta mugrosa familia.

-Emmett, ¿cómo estás?-dijo Jacob abrazándolo y palmeándole la espalda.

-Excelente Jake, y ¿como te va con Bella?-dijo Emmett levantando las cejas sugerentemente.

Quise golpearlo.

-Igual que siempre-respondió evidentemente incomodo.

-Tranquilo, solo Bells es un poco lenta en estos temas, pero te aseguro que tendrás éxito.

-Emmett Cullen dando consejos amorosos, jamás esperé que llegara el día-intenté sonreír, no había que hacer una gran actuación con Emmett, como dije, era un completo imbécil.

Estaba en la sala aburriéndome más que nunca mientras Emmett y Jacob hablaban de sus tonterías. Cuando una producida Alice bajó por las escaleras con elegancia.

-Emmett, Edward, Jacob… les presento a la madre más hermosa existente en el universo…

Esme bajó por las escaleras con un vestido verde, solo le di un vistazo y fije la vista en lo alto de las escaleras para ver lo que _si_ me interesaba. Emmett y Jacob alabaron con repetidos piropos a esme y solo pararon cuando Alice se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno y aquí viene la más hermosa cumpleañera que serán dignos de ver en sus vidas.

Todos miramos hacia las escaleras, estaba ansioso, quería ver pronto como se vería, siempre que Alice la sometía a una sesión de _"tortura",_ como le llamaba ella, se veía aun más hermosa si eso era posible.

Alice miró hacia las escaleras con el seño fruncido.

-¡Baja en este instante maldita sea!

-¡Alice voy a caerme!, estos zapatos son unas trampas mortales

Todos reímos por el comentario de mi Bella.

-¡Ah dios santo!-suspiró Alice-Edward ven aquí…

No me había percatado de que me había puesto de pie.

-¡Ya ahora baja, si llegas a tropezar Edward está para rescatarte!

Estaba empezando a sentir cariño por mi hermana.

-¡Alice eres una…!-la voz de Bella denotaba ultraje, no pude imaginar el porque.

_Tendría que ver conmigo ¿quizás?_

-¿Qué decías querida?-preguntó Alice con suficiencia.

-Está bien ahora mismo bajo.

Entonces mis ojos me permitieron apreciar sus níveas y bien formadas pantorrillas, tenía razón, llevaba unos tacones bastantes altos para ella, pero se le veían hermosos en conjunto con un vestido de gasa color azul petróleo, que se amarraba en el cuello y que en el pecho llevaba innumerables piedrecillas. Su rostro maquillado levemente y con su rubor habitual, para terminar con dos mechones de su cabello que eran sujetados por pinzas adornadas con las mismas piedrecillas del vestido, dejando caer libres sus ahora definidos rizos chocolate.

¡Como no!, tropezó, y fui lo bastante rápido para sostenerla por la cintura y la levanté por el codo.

Alice soltó una leve risita.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si estoy bien, gracias… Edward

Jamás me cansaría de oír mi nombre pronunciado con su dulce y sensual tono de voz.

Me quedé mirándola atentamente y el rubor en sus mejillas se acrecentó aún más.

No me había percatado, de que todos reían de su torpeza hasta que quité mis manos de su cintura y su brazo.

-Bells estás hermosa-alabó Emmett.

Si no supiera que le gustaba otra chica lo mataba ahí mismo.

-Toda una princesa-agregó Esme.

-Wou estás… realmente preciosa Bells

Comentó Jacob con descaradamente. Mientras Emmett y Alice se burlaban.

Él no tenía derecho a ver a _mi_ chica de esa manera.

_Y te quiero ahora  
Te quiero ahora  
Siento mi corazón condensarse  
Y estoy estallando  
Escapando ahora  
Siento mi fe mermar_

Iba a acercarme a partirle el cráneo a ese chucho por mirar lo que era mío cuando mi celular sonó y todos voltearon a verme.

Miré la pantalla.

_Rosalie._

_¿Y ahora que quiere esta puta?._

_

* * *

_

¡¡¡Edward ese vocabulario!!!

Lo único que diré es que Edward tiene una mente maquiavelica y retorcidamente malvada.

Y cre que ya se percataro a lo que me referia... Edward no quiere a su familia.

Saquen sus conclusiones...

¡¡¡Dejen reviwes!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo IV_

_¿Y ahora que quiere esta puta?._

-¿Me disculpan un momento?

Sin esperar respuesta contesté mientras salía al patio trasero, desde donde se veía un riachuelo a unos cincuenta metros.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?

_-Hey, hey, cámbiame el tonito Edward…_

-Estoy ocupado

_-¿El cumpleaños de Bella?_

-Exacto

_-Bueno necesito tu ayuda_

-Ahora no, por favor Rose…

_-Shh shh, calma Edward, iré hacia aya, eso me dará una coartada…_

-Dios santo, ¿A quien mataste?

Rosalie era demasiado impulsiva, eso era lo que la hacia distinta de mi, en lo demás éramos bastante parecidos, rara vez estábamos en desacuerdo.

_-A Royce, resulta que el muy imbécil me iba a denunciar, ¿puedes creerlo?, está mal de la cabeza, bueno me enojé, lo encerré por unos días e intentó escapar…_

-Y lo mataste… Rose no crees que se te está pasando la mano… tu lo amabas…

_-Lo sé, lo sé, pero lo prefiero muerto a que este con otra._

-Mmm…-fue lo único que pude decir, estaba tratando de analizar la situación.

Eso parecía… _un tanto_ _razonable._

_-Y ¿vas ayudarme?_

-Sabes que siempre lo hago-dije rindiéndome- conoces el camino para llegar…

_-Voy para aya… además podríamos hacer otras cosillas luego, antes de asesinar a Royce estaba algo excitada…_

-Definitivamente no, Bella se quedará aquí y yo también… aunque no me vendría mal liberar tensiones…-admití pensativo, tener a Bella tan cerca hacía que me pusiera ansioso.

_-Bueno nos vemos-dijo Rosalie riendo._

Rosalie jamás iba a cambiar, perdía los estribos y terminaba haciendo una idiotez, no era la primera vez que cometía un homicidio por falta de control sobre su temperamento, era una persona de carácter bastante fuerte. Pero lo que admiraba de ella era que se recuperaba bastante rápido de sus errores, aprendía a vivir con ellos y no se complicaba la vida, simplemente seguía adelante.

Entré a la sala y estaban todos conversando mientras ayudaban a Alice a llevar bandejas de un lado para otro mientras las acomodaban en grandes mesones que había a lo largo de las paredes.

-¿Quién llamaba?-preguntó preocupada mi madre.

De seguro pensaba que tenía que ver con el trabajo, yo siempre ponía la alarma en el celular y les decía que me llamaban por temas de trabajo y así poder irme antes de esa casa. Así que respondí a su pregunta no formulada.

-No, era una amiga-dije simplemente.

-¿Una amiga?-preguntó con sorpresa.

Solo en ese momento me percaté de que el único que seguía hablando era Jacob, todos los demás se quedaron mirándome con la sorpresa marcada en el rostro igual que mi madre.

-Si claro, había quedado en ir a su casa hoy, no me fije en las fechas-mentí con maestría-así que le dije que viniera para que no estuviera sola…

Nadie decía nada y me miraban con una mueca de idiotez.

-…¿les molesta?-agregué para obtener una respuesta.

-¡No!-dijeron todos de inmediato, excepto Bella y Jacob.

Me giré hacia a Bella, dirigiéndole una mirada de permiso, pidiéndole su opinión, más que mal esta era su fiesta. Quería que supiera que la tenía en cuenta.

-No, claro que no, no te preocupes-respondió con timidez.

-Gracias-le sonreí.

Me giré hacia Alice, aunque hubiera preferido mirar en todo momento a mi Bella, pero debía de interpretar bien mi papel para no debelar mi amor por ella tan pronto.

-¿Alice en qué ayudo?-pregunté.

-Oh si claro… ven-

Alice me guió a la cocina, aún parecía sorprendida y entonces empecé a analizar la situación y encontré el por qué. Yo jamás había llevado a una chica con mi familia, ellos debían pensar que era mi novia.

-Así que… una "amiga"-dijo Alice haciendo comillas con los dedos-te lo tenias bien guardado Eddy.

_Como odiaba que me dijeran así._

-Es Edward Alice…

-¡Qué carácter!-dijo riendo.

-Y no es lo que tú piensas, es solo una amiga…

-Yo no he dicho lo contrario, pero debe de gustarte-dijo transformando las palabras en un canto.

-Estás totalmente equivocada-Alice se volteó a verme, seguramente por la seguridad con que afirmaba mis dichos.

-Estoy esperando-dijo apoyándose sobre la encimera de la cocina.

-Rosalie no es mi tipo ¿entiendes?, pero me llevo muy bien con ella porque somos parecidos en bastantes aspectos.

-Oh ya veo-pero en realidad parecía confusa-¿y qué chica es tu tipo?-preguntó picaramente.

-Alice sabes que detesto hablar de eso temas contigo…

Empecé a echar galletas en un bol para distraerme de la inquisitiva mirada de mi hermana.

-Pero no hablas de eso temas ni conmigo ni con nadie-replicó

-¿Y qué sabes tu de eso?

-¿Tienes algún amigo a parte de la tal Rosalie?

-Si tengo-respondí de inmediato.

-¿Haber quien?

-Daniel y Royce

Daniel era el tipo del negocio donde compraba las cintas de video y Royce estaba muerto, pero Alice no tenia por qué enterarse.

-Estás mintiendo

-A ti no te importa-debatí ya con poquísima paciencia.

_Me esta molestando, irritándome  
Y retorciéndome  
Sí estoy eternamente rindiéndome  
Y volviéndome al revés_

-Edward, me importa porque eres mi hermano y te quiero, y no me gusta que te la pases solo, debes salir más conocer gente, y la verdad me alegra que tengas una amiga, pero eso no es suficiente, no es normal.

-¡Ja! Así que ahora estoy loco

-No Edward, tu no estás loco, pero me preocupa que…

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-Calma no es nada, solo estupideces que se me vienen a la mente, sabes como soy…

Nos quedamos bastante rato en silencio ordenando bandejas con distintos comestibles mientras los demás entraban y salían de la cocina llevándose las bandejas.

-Y ¿vas a decirme entonces como prefieres alas chicas?-dijo Alice intentando disimular indiferencia.

Le seguí el juego. Conociendo a Alice mi plan daría resultado y tendría varios puntos a favor en mi intento de apropiarme definitivamente de Bella.

_Porque lo quiero ahora  
Lo quiero ahora  
Dame tu corazón y tu alma  
Y estoy estallando  
Estoy estallando  
Una última oportunidad para perder el control_

-Bueno me rindo-dije cansinamente mientras Alice palmoteaba con emoción.

_Esto iba a ser tan fácil, que alguna vez me fuera útil la percepción de mi hermana ¿no?_

-Bien… ¿Cómo empezar?-disimulé inseguridad.

-Por lo físico-El excesivo entusiasmo de Alice me asustaría si ella me interesara en lo mas mínimo.

-Bien… eh… pues me gustan las chicas delgadas, cabello oscuro… ah no sé Alice, esto no está dando resultado-me volteé par darle más credibilidad a mi actuación.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando Alice habló nuevamente.

-¿Pálidas quizás?-dijo cuidadosamente.

Había caído, yo estaba describiendo a Bella y ella lo había comprendido.

-¿Cómo supiste?-simulé sorpresa.

-Intuición-dijo con suficiencia.

Nos quedamos unos diez minutos en silencio cuando Alice habló otra vez, pero con tono casual.

-Bella se veía muy linda hoy

-Si, se veía muy linda, ha cambiado desde la ultima vez que la vi, ahora no sé… se veía más linda que antes, más madura, obviamente por los años, pero no puedo estar seguro, no la conozco mucho.

Alice sonrió una vez más, lo había comprendido, ella creía que _"ella"_ estaba manipulando la situación para obtener información, pero lo que no sabia era que "yo" era el que la estaba manejando para lograr mis objetivos, ella solo estaba haciendo las preguntas que se supondría que haría.

-bueno y en ámbito psicológico ¿Cómo te gustan?

-Mmm… no sé, me gustan las chicas inteligentes, maduras, que se preocupen de lo demás… de hecho podría decir que me gustan las tímidas, lo encuentro una característica adorable.

Alice se tomó las manos y me miró con expectación, pero solo la miré de reojo manteniendo mi personaje.

-Bella tiene todas esas características-dijo cantando.

-No lo sé yo… Alice ¿que hace Bella dentro de nuestra conversación?-la miré con sorpresa.

-Edward la descripción física y sicológica son el retrato de Bella, se que no se conocen mucho, pero ella es tu chica perfecta, si se detuvieran a hablar con más profundidad te darías cuenta.

-Alice no necesito que me busques pareja-dije cansinamente- y menos si es tu amiga.

-¡Pero Edward!, ella es tu alma gemela, no puedes hacer como si nada…además dijiste que era linda y no hay que tener mucha imaginación para interpretar las miradas que ambos se dan

-No definitivamente no.

-Edward… por favor…-rogó haciendo sus típicos pucheros.

_Ya no era una niña, ¿por qué seguía con esos patéticos gestos infantiles?_

-¿Si hablo cinco minutos con ella hoy te quedarás tranquila?

-Sipi

_Esta reteniéndome, transformándome  
Y obligándome a esforzarme  
A ser eternamente frío adentro  
Y soñando que estoy vivo_

Terminamos lo que estábamos haciendo en la cocina y fuimos al salón donde ya había unas ocho personas, compañeros de Bella seguramente, ya que estaba hablando con ellos.

Estaba observando atentamente a Bella mientras estaba obligado a escuchar las tontas bromas de Jacob y mi hermano mayor, aunque su cerebro decía lo contrario, al parecer no se había desarrollado completamente, con razón se llevaba bien con el chucho.

Entonces el timbre sonó y vi en el patio delantero un BMV convertible rojo.

_Rosalie._

Casi corrí a abrir la puerta para escapar de la insulsa conversación que tenían esos dos, por lo menos con Rosalie podía hablar sin tener que bostezar cada dos minutos.

-¡Mierda ya viste ese auto!-escuché a Emmett gritar.

-Ese auto es simplemente una bendición viejo, deberían beatificar al creador-agregó Jacob.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a una Rosalie totalmente despampanante, con una polera rojo sangre que se anudaba en el cuello dejando la mitad de su espalda al descubierto, con sus dorados rizos desparramados sobre sus hombros hasta llegar a los lados de su prominente escote, llevaba un jeans pitillo y botas negras acharoladas sobre este.

-¡Eddy!-gritó a modo de bienvenida mientras se colgaba de mi cuello para abrazarme-¿cómo estás cariño?

-No tan bien como tu al parecer, estás despampanante-dije mientras le agarraba el trasero disimuladamente.

-Tu no pierdes ninguna oportunidad eh-dijo mientras me golpeaba con su cartera a modo de broma, entonces su vista se fijo detrás de mi-¿quién es el musculoso?

Me volteé y vi a Emmett y Jacob mirando en otra dirección, pero era obvio que habían estado viendo a Rosalie como un pedazo de carne.

-¿Ese?, es Emmett, mi tonto hermano mayor…

-¿y quien te dijo que lo quiero para conversar?-dijo levantando las cejas- será mío.

-Oh créeme será fácil, es obvio como te miraba hace un momento.

-Mmm… aunque me gustan los retos no me vendrá mal un descanso de vez en cuando…todo lo de Royce me dejó agotada.

-Ven, vamos a un lugar más apartado, aquí es muy peligroso que nos oigan.

Saqué una botella de Ron y una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Guié a Rosalie hasta el patio trasero la invité a sentarse sobre un tronco mientras le ofrecía un cigarrillo, empezamos a fumar y tomar de la botella mientras me contaba todo referente al asesinato de Royce, se le había pasado la mano realmente, se había tomado muchas molestias, no es que me preocupara el chico, pero lo había descuartizado, eso demoraba bastante podrían descubrirla, y eso a mi no me convenía, ella era mi única aliada en todo esto.

-Rosalie, debes ser más cuidadosa, eso de descuartizarlo lo encuentro excesivo, eso involucra mucho tiempo…

-Descuida, tengo un amigo que podría ayudarme en criminología… ya sabes puedo hacerle uno que otro favor-dijo regalándome una sonrisa sensual.

Prendí otro cigarrillo y me di cuenta de que Rose me observaba atentamente.

-¿Qué?-dije dándole una fumada a mi cigarrillo.

-Crees que podríamos ir a dar una vuelta en mi auto-dijo con voz sugerente.

-Claro, cuando quieras preciosa.

La ayudé a levantarse y entramos a la estancia que ya estaba abarrotada de jóvenes con distintos trajes bastante elegantes. Entonces vi a Bella bastante incomoda tratando de evitar a un chico.

-¿Rosalie me esperas un momento?-dije echándole una mirada rápida a la dirección en donde se encontraba Bella para que comprendiera.

_Porque lo quiero ahora  
Lo quiero ahora  
Dame tu corazón y tu alma  
Y estoy estallando  
Estoy estallando  
Una última oportunidad para perder el control_

-Claro corazón, sé convincente, no le digas exactamente a donde vamos, eso funciona, se pondrá celosa-sonreí ante su idea-te espero en el auto, no tardes, sabes que si me haces esperar me pongo bastante mala.

-Entonces te haré esperar-dije sugerentemente.

Rosalie me sonrió y salió caminando con gracia por la abarrotada e improvisada pista de baile.

Caminé entre algunos jóvenes pidiendo permiso hasta que llegué a donde se encontraba Bella aún tratando de librarse del chico. La tomé con delicadeza por el hombro y la volteé hacia mí suavemente.

_Y te quiero ahora  
Te quiero ahora  
Siento mi corazón condensarse  
Y estoy estallando  
Escapando ahora  
Siento mi fe mermar_

_

* * *

_

_Hola ^^_

_Bueno aquí pueden conocer un poco más a Rosalie y el talento de Edward para manipular..._

_Hoy actualizo mis tres fics, para que se pasen, dejo los summarys para las que no los hayan leido con anterioridad._

**One of Those Days**

**_Summary:_** Edward es el típico chico tímido e inseguro, a causa de sus grandes gafas y una desilusión amorosa. ¿Cambiará esto cuando Bella llegue a su vida?

**So Happy Together**

**_Summary: _**_Bella y Edward se conocen desde pequeños, viviendo una completa historia de amor y amistad. Etapa por etapa, apreciando cuanto crece y madura el otro, año a año._

_¡¡¡Dejen Reviwes!!!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hysteria**_

"_Amor que se vuelve obsesión"_

Summary: Edward sufre un trastorno de personalidad de la que ningún miembro de su familia se ha dado cuenta, por lo que al _"enamorarse" _de la mejor amiga de su hermana comienza a volverse un verdadero psicópata. OoC_.- Inspirado en la canción y videoclip Hysteria de Muse-_

_Capitulo V_

Caminé entre algunos jóvenes pidiendo permiso hasta que llegué a donde se encontraba Bella aún tratando de librarse del chico. La tomé con delicadeza por el hombro y la volteé hacia mí suavemente.

-Bella tenemos una conversación pendiente-dije de forma seria y le guiñé un ojo de manera que solo ella pudiera verme.

-Oh claro lo había olvidado-dijo sobreactuando un poco.

Se giró nuevamente hacia el chico y habló otra vez.

-Mike el es Edward, hermano de Alice, Edward él es Mike Newton, un compañero del instituto-dijo Bella cortésmente.

-Un gusto-dije con voz cansina-si nos disculpas.

-Claro-dijo Mike frunciendo el seño.

Bella observó que se hubiera alejado lo suficiente y se volteó hacia mí con el agradecimiento marcado en el rostro.

-Gracias-dijo en suspiro que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera-he intentado lanzarle una mirada a Alice para que me ayudara, pero está muy ocupada con un chico y de repente desapareció.

-Recuérdame que la regañe por eso-dije bromeando, bien poco me importaba lo que le sucediera a mi hermana, aunque ahora era una pieza fundamental en mi plan.

-El hermano sobre protector-dijo riendo-no te veía en esa faceta.

-Si claro-dije riendo, _era tan ingenua_-bueno además de ayudarte a librarte de ese pesado-Bella rió-venía a decirte que voy a salir por un rato, por si alguien se pregunta donde estoy.

Bella me miró con expresión contrariada.

-¿Y donde vas?

-Ehh… yo… bueno…-me pasé la mano por el pelo como hacia cuando estaba nervioso-emmm… voy con Rosalie, ya sabes a dar una vuelta en auto, quiere ir a buscar algo en casa.

-Ah, claro-dijo con voz ligeramente quebrada y me sentí verdaderamente triunfador, era innegable que ella me amaba-no te preocupes, yo les diré que saliste con…

-Agradecería que no les dijeras con quien salí, ya sabes andan un poco revolucionados con que trajera una amiga a casa y sabes como son Emmett y Alice, imaginaran todo tipo de estupideces.

-Claro no hay problema, y por cierto me debes una-dijo finalmente con una falsa sonrisa.

Me reí levemente.

-Necesitas que te traiga algo, tu casa nos queda de camino… unos zapatos más cómodos quizás-dije sonriendo y vi la tentación en su rostro.

-¿Seguro que puedes persuadir a mi padre y sacar unos zapatos seguros?-dijo levantando una ceja.

-Claro.

-Eres un ángel-dijo con agradecimiento y entonces se sonrojó.

Me reí suavemente y me acerqué a ella y besé su frente para luego sonreírle e irme.

Cuando llegué hasta donde estaba el descapotable rojo encontré una Rosalie repasándose el labial.

-¿Para qué te pintas los labios, si de todos modos te lo voy a quitar?

-Mmm… creo que me gusta derrochar el maquillaje, además de que me encanta verte manchado de labial-dijo siguiéndome el juego.

Me subí al auto sin abrir la puerta, solo salté por arriba de ella. Me puse cómodo, prendí un cigarrillo y Rosalie arrancó el auto.

Era bueno que le gustara la velocidad tanto como a mí, sería bastante aburrido ir lento en una carretera vacía y en semejante auto.

-Y…¿cómo te fue con tu chica galán?-preguntó Rose.

-Bastante bien, creo que cae rápido.

-Es que eres un excelente manipulador

**Pov Bella**

Instintivamente le seguí entre la multitud y me quedé junto a los enormes ventanales viendo como se subía con elegancia al auto de Rosalie, viéndose, si era posible, aún más hermoso.

Definitivamente este hombre me tenía hechizada, debía reconocerlo, su mirada esmeralda, su cabello cobrizo, su perfecto y pálido rostro, es que no podía ser real, además era tan misterioso, lo que me hacía sentirme aún más atraída a él. Alice decía que siempre había sido así, pero ¿por qué?.

**·**

_Siento que hay algo en el viento  
Que se siente como que la tragedia está por suceder  
Y aunque me gustaría estar a su lado  
No puedo sacarme este sentimiento que tengo  
Lo peor está justo al doblar la esquina_

_·_

**Flash back**

Ahh… como habría deseado quedarme abrazada a el todo el día.

-¿Bella en qué piensas?-dijo Alice mientras peinaba mi cabello.

-En nada

-Eres una pésima mentirosa y lo sabes-dijo Alice posicionándose frente a mi y apuntándome acusadoramente con el cepillo- así que dime ahora mismo que es lo que te tiene tan triste Swan.

-No estoy triste, solo algo decaída.

-Por un lío amoroso-afirmó.

-¡Diablos no!-me precipité instintivamente, entonces recordé que no había mencionado a Edward en toda la conversación y que sin ese dato extra Alice difícilmente podría pensar que me gustaba su hermano.

Alice me miró con cara de poker.

-O Jacob te dijo algo-dijo algo insegura.

-No

-Lo supuse, te ves diferente, estás triste, pero feliz a la vez ósea que te gusta alguien.

-N-Nooo, claro que no

-¿Quién es?-dijo apoyándose el tocador- ¿lo conozco?

-Estaba pensando en alguien, pero no me gusta, y te lo diré, pero debes prometerme que no te reirás- dije con la mirada más dura que pude, debía admitirlo, tarde o temprano Alice se enteraría.

-Vamos habla-me apresuró con entusiasmo y supe que estaba perdida.

-Pensaba en Edward-solté bastante rápido que me ilusioné con la idea de que mi perceptiva amiga no hubiera comprendido mis palabras.

Alice me miró por algunos segundos sin expresión alguna asomando por su rostro hasta que una leve sonrisita se asomó por la comisura de sus labios entonces se alejó de mi a buscar algo y habló nuevamente.

-Y ¿por qué?, me refiero… a qué pensabas-dijo con medio cuerpo metido dentro del armario.

-Amm, pues que las pocas veces que lo he visto es bastante distante con ustedes, y por lo que me has contado nunca has conocido alguno de sus amigos y la verdad no me parece normal, y te lo está diciendo una de las personas más raras que pisa Norte América…-hablé rápidamente delatándome por completo, si hasta el momento Alice no me había hecho un comentario al respecto, creo que era para no hacerme sentir incomoda.

-Tienes razón, siempre he pensado lo mismo, y he intentado de muchas formas hacer que sociabilice más, pero creo que no da resultado y si el está bien así… bueno no tengo nada que hacer al respecto-dijo algo insegura y distraída, como cuando me mentía u ocultaba algo serio, de inmediato me preocupé.

-Alice estás ocultándome algo-dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Me lanzó una mirada torturada y tomó una silla que estaba en medio se su cuarto para acercarla junto a mi y se sentó.

-Bueno, es que hoy… hoy cuando fui a buscar a Edward a su departamento, encontré el lugar totalmente desordenado, espejos y cuadros rotos, incluso el televisor, todos sus estantes con libros y discos estaban el suelo, y él… él no contestaba, lo encontré en el baño, tirado sobre el piso y cubierto de sangre…

Instintivamente me llevé las manos al rostro, no podía imaginar a Edward en esas condiciones, era demasiado doloroso para siquiera imaginar que eso pudiera ocurrir.

-Y ¿qué hiciste?-dije con la voz quebrada.

-Pues estaba desesperada, lo llevé con Carlisle y… y mientras íbamos en mi auto me dijo que por la noche habían entrado a robar y que lo habían forzado a entrar en el baño, pero el forcejeó y en el intento de golpear a uno de los ladrones le dio con el puño al espejo y que por eso sangraba tanto, que no se percató de cuando se habían ido los delincuentes porque estaba tirado en el baño y obviamente con mucha perdida de sangre…

-Infelices-dije con rabia, siendo incapaz de contenerme.

-Ahí radica el verdadero problema- Alice suspiró e interpretó correctamente la expresión de confusión en mi rostro ya que continuó con su explicación- no creo que haya habido delincuentes…

-Pero de qué…

-Luego de dejarlo en el hospital con Carlisle fui a comprarle ropa para que se cambiase y traerlo a casa conmigo, entonces volví a su casa para ordenar un poco, yo no quería que él volviera nunca a ese lugar, pero es un terco y apenas pudiera se escaparía de nosotros alegando que tenía trabajo acumulado, así que intenté hacérselo más fácil y fui a ordenar y limpiar un poco su apartamento y me percaté de que el ambiente y los daños encajaban más con un ataque de histeria que con un asalto…

-Quieres decir que él, que Edward hizo eso

Alice afirmó y vi como algunas lágrimas bañaban su rostro desbordante de preocupación, me acerqué a ella y la abracé con fuerza.

-Creo que Edward está pasando por una fuerte depresión, quizás hace cuanto tiempo, y yo… ¿Dónde estaba yo cuando mi hermano sufría por los rincones de la casa?, por eso se fue apenas tuvo la mayoría de edad, quería ocultarse de nosotros, hemos sido una pésima familia para él, quizás por qué cosas ha tenido que pasar, debimos de poner más atención a su comportamiento… soy la peor hermana del mundo.

-Alice eso no es verdad, ustedes son unas excelentes personas, sólo querían darle su privacidad, pero ya te has dado cuenta y podrás ayudar a tu hermano…

-Bella yo no soy estúpida-dijo ahora sonriendo levemente aun con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas- y sé que el ya no confía en nosotros, necesita confiar en alguien más, necesito que me ayudes…

-Alice sabes que lo haría, pero no creo que tu hermano me cuente sus problemas personales, apenas hemos cruzado palabra…

-Y aún así te gusta-dijo segura.

-No he dicho que me gusta-mentí descaradamente.

-Tu voz dice no, pero tus actos dicen sí, además aunque él no lo diga te quiere mucho, cuando le hablo de ti parece que pone más atención de la normal, incluso sonríe…

-Alice por favor no metas ideas en mi cabeza…-empecé y por suerte Esme entró en la habitación en ese momento.

-Hija ¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó Esme preocupada a su hija.

-No es nada mamá, sólo emoción, con Bella estábamos recordando cosas de la secundaria.

-O mis niñas crecen tan rápido-dijo esme regalándonos un abrazo maternal a mi y Alice- bueno yo sólo venía por mi broche… y tu Alice apresúrate para que te arregles también, los invitados comenzarán a llegar.

-Está bien.

Esme salió de la habitación y Alice se dirigió nuevamente al armario y dejó sobre mi regazo un hermoso vestido azul oscuro que se anudaba en la espalda y que estaba cubierto de brillantes piedrecillas a juego sobre los pechos.

-¿No iba a usar yo el vestido verde?, digo, este es igual de hermoso, pero compraste el otro especialmente para hoy…

-A Edward le agrada más el color azul-dijo picadamente recuperando su habitual estado de humor.

-Alice-dije cansinamente a modo de advertencia.

-Tú deja de quejarte y vístete-me advirtió.

Tardamos cerca de diez minutos en terminar de arreglarnos, aunque a mi más bien me arreglaron y entonces cuando íbamos camino hacia las escaleras un nudo de nervios de apoderó completamente de mi estomago.

Esme bajó primero mientras Alice la presentaba con soltura y elegancia, pude distinguir las voces de la población masculina lanzándole variados piropos, y entonces Alice habló nuevamente.

-Bueno y aquí viene la más hermosa cumpleañera que serán dignos de ver en sus vidas.

Sentí como mi mano sudaba sobre la barandilla de la escalera, podía sentir todas sus miradas dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, esperando. Si caía lo que era lo más probable, a causa de mi pobre equilibrio sumado a mis nervios, Emmett se mofaría del mil formas distintas sobre mi torpeza, podría soportarlo, ya estaba acostumbrada, pero que Edward me viera hacer el ridículo era un tema totalmente distinto.

Vi a Alice observándome con el seño fruncido al pie de las escaleras, con una mirada amenazante, que claramente decía: _"O bajas ahora o voy y te arrastro hasta aquí"_

-¡Baja en este instante maldita sea!-gritó con los brazos estirados con impaciencia junto a sus costados.

-¡Alice voy a caerme!, estos zapatos son unas trampas mortales-hablé casi sin pensar, olvidando por escasos segundos que tras Alice había otras personas en la sala, entre ellas, Edward.

Todos rieron y quise crear un agujero negro en donde me encontrara para que desvaneciera la materia de la que estaba hecha, que por cierto no era de buena calidad.

-¡Ah dios santo!-suspiró Alice-Edward ven aquí…

Vi a Edward pararse junto a Alice, con la mirada un tanto perdida.

-¡Ya ahora baja, si llegas a tropezar Edward está para rescatarte!-me dijo levantando sus cejas sugerentemente.

Edward la miró un tanto divertido y quise ahorcar a mi mejor amiga.

-¡Alice eres una…!-mi voz denotaba ultraje, sus actos le decían a todas luces a Edward que yo estaba loca por él. Y al parecer el lo comprendió, ya que su rostro se baño de una expresión de suficiencia que rápidamente disimuló.

-¿Qué decías querida?-preguntó Alice mirándome con inocencia y utilizando todo su sarcasmo al hablarme.

-Está bien ahora mismo bajo-dije finalmente rendida a sus manipulaciones.

**·**

_¿Y él se da cuenta de lo que siento por él?  
¿Y verá cuánto significa para mí?  
Creo que no_

_·_

Vi a Edward mirarme con intensidad y no pude evitar perderme en esas profundidades esmeraldas. Mala idea, mi ensoñación sumada a mi extrema torpeza y poca practica con tacones dio como resultado lo que había predicho, una caída, al parecer podría quitarle a Alice el papel de adivina.

Edward, con unos reflejos increíbles rápidamente puso una mano bajo mi codo y otra sobre mi cintura y me salvó con destreza y elegancia de una fea caída escaleras abajo.

Alice soltó una leve risita.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con preocupación.

-Si estoy bien, gracias… Edward-dije con voz quebrada y melosa.

Oh, él se había preocupado por mí, y estaba tocando mi cintura. Eso era lo único que procesaba mi mente en esos segundos.

**·**

_¿Qué sucederá con mi querido amigo?  
¿Dónde nos conducirán sus acciones?  
Aunque me gustaría unirme a la multitud  
En su nube entusiasta  
Aunque intento, no dura._

_**·**_

Mientras me los comía con la mirada sentí como el rubor se apoderaba de mis mejillas, lo único que faltaba para ser más obvia era que mi baba cayera sobre la alfombra.

De repente mis oídos se destaparon y pudieron oír las risas de todos los presentes por la escena que acababa de montar, estaba entrando en pánico, se reían sólo de mi caída o porque me había quedado mirando como una idiota enamorada a Edward. _¿Enamorada?, _siquiera lo estaba, bien, estaba loca por él, pero apenas habíamos cruzado palabra, no lo conocía lo bastante como para sentir un sentimiento tan fuerte, aunque lo que ya sentía por me abrumaba bastante por su potencia y por lo que provocaba en mi comportamiento.

-Bells estás hermosa-alabó Emmett.

Era obvio que Emmett diría algo como eso, era como su hermanita pequeña que estaba creciendo, estaba segura de que si alguien me dijera que era fea Emmett sería el primero en encararlo y no descansaría hasta partirle los huesos por dañar así a su Bells, como me decía él.

-Toda una princesa-agregó Esme regalándome una mirada tierna y llena de cariño.

-Wou estás… realmente preciosa Bells

Me dijo Jacob con la mirada un tanto perdida, lo que aprovecharon Emmett y Alice para hacer una ronda de burlas. Sabía que Jacob sentía algo por mí, no me lo había dicho con todas sus letras, pero me lo insinuaba a menudo y sus actos dejaban esto más que claro, era un buen chico y bastante atractivo, pero lamentablemente no podía corresponder sus sentimientos, pero estaba segura de que pronto se daría cuenta de que yo no era tan interesante como el pensaba y seguiríamos siendo los mismos amigos que éramos antes, aunque lamentaba que en el ínter tanto él tuviera que sufrir por mi constante rechazo.

Le agradecí con la mirada por su comentario y entonces todos nos volteamos hacia Edward, de donde provenía el sonido de un celular anunciando una llamada.

Edward contrariado miró la pantalla de su móvil y su seño se frunció ligeramente.

Entonces pidió permiso para ir a contestar.

**Fin Fash Back**

Definitivamente Rosalie era la chica para él, cuando ella andaba cerca Edward parecía más espontáneo, más liberado, Alice tendría que entender que él no me necesitaba en su vida para salir de su depresión, mas bien, era mi corazón el que debía comprenderlo, aunque tenía claro que en cualquier momento si el me pidiera algo haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo, porque estaba prendada a sus encantos, porque me intrigaba y por sobre todo, porque el corazón no entiende razones ni lógica.

_·_

_¿Y alguna vez acabaremos juntos?  
Oh..._

_·_

_¿Y alguna vez acabaremos juntos?  
No, creo que no  
Porque no soy la indicada_

_·_

_Sally's song- Amy Lee_

_

* * *

_

Primero antes de las disculpas y tomatazos les quiero recomendar la canción que puse en este capitulo, ya que es desde el punto de vista de Bella en su mayoría no podía poner _Hysteria_, como lo he echo hasta ahora, así que puse _Sally's song_, este tema sale en _"El extraño mundo de Jack"_ o _"Nightmare Before Christmas", _y en el disco sale interpretada por Amy Lee, la vocalista de Evanescence, escúchenla, es hermosa.

Lo sé merezco la orca, no he subido en meses y es un tanto egoísta pedirles el mismo interés en el fic, pero la verdad la escuela me ha consumido, por lo que ando cansada y sin imaginación, pero he logrado organizarme, así que subiré semanalmente capitulo en mis tres fics. El horario de publicación lo subiré con One of tose days y So Happy togheter el sábado o el domingo, por si esque quisieran seguir leyendo mis locuras.

Y si son bastante piadosas me dejaran un review cierto?

Las quiero, y mil disculpas otra vez =(


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo VI_

Rosalie y yo habíamos estacionado en la entrada del bosque junto a la carretera en un lugar donde difícilmente podíamos ser vistos. Ahí nos dedicamos a una intensa ronda de sexo salvaje como a mi me gustaba, nada de cuidados y delicadeza, solo ardiente pasión desenfrenada. Cuando hubimos terminado sentí mi cuerpo bastante más relajado, el sexo siempre tenía ese efecto en mí, era una especie de calmante natural.

-Wow… eso fue…excelente…-dijo Rosalie aún con la respiración irregular mientras yo abotonaba mis pantalones.

-Sabes que el único que te hace gemir así soy yo-dije bastante pagado de mi mismo.

-Eso ni lo dudes, aunque una vez más dejaste marcas-dijo mostrándome un punto de sangre en su cuello donde la había mordido.

-No me digas que ahora te vas a quejar…

-Sólo digo que la próxima vez podrías ser un poco más cuidadoso-dijo con voz bastante pausada.

-¡Qué mierda!, ¡no vengas a hacerte la santurrona que no te queda!-dije agarrándola con fuerza por la mandíbula para luego soltarla con fuerza- perra-susurré.

-Hey no te pases Edward-dijo enojada.

-Tu a mi no me das ordenes.

_Me esta molestando, irritándome  
Y retorciéndome  
Sí estoy eternamente rindiéndome  
Y volviéndome al revés_

Nos acomodamos las ropas y volvimos a nuestros asientos para retomar nuestro camino. Rosalie ya sabía perfectamente donde Bella vivía así que me acompañó hasta su casa, donde fue muy fácil convencer a su padre de que conocía a su hija y poder sacar sus balerinas favoritas, bastó con mencionar mi apellido y el nombre de mi hermana y tuve pase libre para entrar en su casa, no es como si no hubiera entrado antes y no supiera donde estaban sus cosas, por lo que tarde bastante poco en encontrar sus zapatos y para que no fuera sospechoso me quedé más rato en su habitación, aprovechando de fisgonear un poco.

Ella vería en mí a un tipo amable y caería completamente rendida, si es que ya no lo estaba, porque sus expresiones arrojaban a todas luces que al fin se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por mí, ahora tan sólo debía reclamar lo que me pertenecía y eliminar a cualquiera que osara interponerse.

_Porque lo quiero ahora  
Lo quiero ahora  
Dame tu corazón y tu alma  
Y estoy estallando  
Estoy estallando  
Una última oportunidad para perder el control_

Ahora era yo el que iba manejando ya que Rosalie había quedado bastante agotada, era buena en el sexo pero no tenía tanta energía como yo, ese era su único defecto.

Íbamos entrando por el sendero dentro del bosque que guiaba hasta la casa de mis padres, cuando sentí una caricia en el brazo, rápidamente me zafé de ella, no tenía derecho a tocarme, cualquier mujer en el mundo daría lo que fuera por tener un sexo así y ella se creía tan importante como para poner condiciones, ahora se hacía la frígida cuando no era más que una perra.

-Oh vamos Edward, no sigas enfadado, sabes que me encanta como lo haces, lo que dije no fue una critica, sólo que esta noche quiero probar al otro Cullen y no creo que le agrade ver que estoy marcada…

-Tranquila, créeme que saber que ya tienes una batalla encima le encantará-dije riendo.

Era reconfortante saber que mi hermano se había fijado en una mujer que gemía mi nombre, se sentía bien saber que era superior, aunque no se necesitaba mucho para superar a mi hermano mayor. Emmett parecía creer que era mejor que yo por el hecho de hacer chistes tontos a mi costa y por alardear de ser un casanova, yo no necesitaba lucirme para conseguir sexo, solo entraba a un bar y fácilmente conseguía a más de una antes de coger un asiento.

Entramos en la casa y la fiesta parecía aun más escandalosa que desde que nos fuimos, no había rincón que no estuviera ocupado por adolescentes bailando. Rápidamente me sentí abrumado, detestaba estar rodeado de gente, aún más cuando ni siquiera había espacio para circular, le di una mirada a Rosalie y la vi en mi misma situación.

Entones a lo lejos vi a mi hermano llamarme con señas mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa idiota. Tuve rápidamente una idea.

-Rose-susurré a su oído- tengo algo que te va a gustar…

Me vio desconcertada, sin preguntar o decir algo más la tomé de la mano y atravesamos por la masa humana, que ya estaba provocando estragos en mi respiración.

_¡Cómo odiaba tener a tanta gente cerca!_

-Emmett-dije con voz amable-quiero presentarte a mi amiga Rosalie-dije soltando a Rose de la mano para que saludara a Emmett- Rose el es Emmett, mi hermano mayor, cuidado que es conocido por ser un casanova-comenté riendo mentalmente por mi broma privada.

-Un gusto-dijo Emmett dándole un beso en la mejilla, la sonrisa boba no se le salía de la cara, sólo le faltaba un hilo de baba y estaba el paquete completo.

-Igualmente, siempre es un gusto conocer a un Cullen, sobretodo si es el hermano mayor-dijo Rosalie con voz seductora.

Emmett parecía que estaba sufriendo una taquicardia en ese instante, me reí por su actitud.

_¿No podía ser un poco menos patético?_

-Bueno, Emmett podrías quedarte un momento con Rose, debo buscar a Bella para entregarle esto-dije señalando la bolsa que traía con sus zapatos.

-Claro, claro… ve hermanito-dijo Emmett tratando de fingir su entusiasmo, aunque no lo lograba.

Nuevamente me adentré en la masa de gente maldiciendo a Alice por invitar tantas personas. Me sentía asfixiado y claustrofóbico, necesitaba espacio, no podía moverme con libertad por la sala y eso me ponía de mal humor. Mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse levemente y sentí como un sudor helado invadía mi espalda, manos y cara, me pasé la mano por el rostro tratando de aminorar la desesperación por encontrar un lugar vacío, pero estaba desorientado y mareado, no podía ver con claridad y me era difícil encontrar el camino para terminar con esto.

Tenía un deseo descomunal de golpear a alguien, con furia, con ira, quizás Black sería una buena opción, aunque con él no podría controlarme hasta verlo muerto. Debía calmarme, esta era mi oportunidad para sacarle la venda de los ojos a Bella y hacerla caer rendida ante mí, y no deseaba ser encarcelado por matar sanguinariamente a un chiquillo en frente de una multitud de adolescentes.

_Esta reteniéndome, transformándome  
Y obligándome a esforzarme  
A ser eternamente frío adentro  
Y soñando que estoy vivo_

Intenté respirar pausadamente y enfocar bien mi vista, hasta que las escaleras entraron en mi campo de visión. Tambaleando me dirigí hasta ellas y me sujeté como pude de la baranda, tenía suerte, allí había un lugar vacío. Apoyé la espalda y la cabeza en la pared cerrando los ojos hasta que logré tranquilizarme, sólo entonces pude mirar nuevamente a mí alrededor.

A lo lejos vi a Emmett y Rosalie hablando animadamente y cuando ella se percató de que los observaba me lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento y complicidad.

Estuve algunos minutos buscando a Bella, pero parecía que había logrado con éxito esconderse en algún lugar para evitar la fiesta. Eso hasta que un entrometido y molestoso ser que llamaba "hermana" se cruzó en mi camino. La persona a la que menos deseaba ver, estaba furioso porque hubiera tantas personas y porque no encontraba a Bella, y como si nada pudiera ser peor se me atravesaba esta estúpida.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen!-rodé los ojos…

_¿Con qué derecho ella me gritaba?_

-… ¿dónde rayos te fuiste? ¿y por qué Bella no quiere decirme donde te fuiste?

-Alice antes que todo no eres mi madre para estar controlándome, hace ya bastante que cumplí la mayoría de edad y no le debo explicaciones a nadie y segundo no es de tu incumbencia-dije con voz ronca y dominante a causa de la furia que me carcomia, sólo a Rosalie le había hablado así, quizá por eso Alice me miraba pasmada y con los ojos vidriosos.

-Lo siento Edward… sólo estaba preocupada-dijo con voz quebrada.

_Demonios, ¿por qué son tan sensibles?_

No me arrepentía en absoluto, pero intenté calmarme rápidamente para disculparme, debía ser especialmente cuidadoso con Alice, era la más perceptiva y mi cable a Bella, una pieza fundamental en mi juego, así que tenía que saber usarla bien.

-Alice…-dije abrasándola y tragándome las ganas de apartarla con fuerza y botarla al suelo de una bofetada- lo siento hermanita, es que hoy ha sido un día pésimo con todo lo del robo y cuando vuelvo está lleno de gente, no sé me pone de mal humor, lo sabes, pero aún así lo siento, tu no tienes culpa de nada pequeña…

-No importa Edward-dijo sonriendo otra vez-se que soy bastante imprudente a veces…

_Siempre, diría yo._

-¿Quieres que vayamos al patio para que te relajes?

_Vale, ahora me cree idiota, es obvio que si me molesta la gente me alejaré de ella…_

-Eso pensaba hacer, pero estaba buscando a Bella-dije mirando por encima de la demás gente y una leve opresión en el pecho me dificultaba respirar.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó un poco desconcertada y ocultando muy bien su emoción. Ella creía ser perceptiva, pero no me conocía verdaderamente, yo sí era perceptivo, sabía perfectamente lo que necesitaba cada persona, por eso siempre obtenía lo que quería.

-Bueno salí y me pidió que le trajera esto-dije señalando la bolsa.

-Ahh… bueno ella está arriba-dijo con una sonrisa-sube… -diciendo eso simplemente se marchó.

_Porque lo quiero ahora  
Lo quiero ahora  
Dame tu corazón y tu alma  
Y estoy estallando  
Estoy estallando  
Una última oportunidad para perder el control_

Interesante, ella ya estaba planeando unirme a Bella, tal y como yo sabía que haría, era demasiado metiche como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de meterse en la vida de alguien, además tenía complejo de hada madrina y necesitaba estar uniendo parejas para sentirse bien. Tonta ilusa.

Subí las escaleras y automáticamente pude respirar mejor, esta casa tenía gran cantidad de ventanas y ventanales y al parecer en el segundo piso había muchos de ellos abiertos.

Caminé por el largo pasillo hasta la habitación de Alice donde suponía Bella estaría. Abrí la puerta con mucha delicadeza, primero deseaba ver que estaba haciendo para prepararme y elegir que postra tomar y como actuar. Pero cuan grande fue mi sorpresa cuando la vi sólo con sus bragas puestas, estaba cambiándose de ropa, y desde mi perspectiva podía ver perfectamente uno de sus redondeados pechos, con el pezón erecto a causa del frío. No sabría decir lo mucho que me excité en ese instante.

_Y te quiero ahora  
Te quiero ahora  
Siento mi corazón condensarse  
Y estoy estallando  
Escapando ahora  
Siento mi fe mermar_

Deseaba imperantemente colarme en la habitación y arrojarla con violencia sobre la cama, hacerla mía, que gritara y gimiera mi nombre cuando la envistiera con fuerza, profundamente, que chillara cuando la hiciera llegar al clímax. Pero debía controlarme, el día en que Bella cumpliera todas mis fantasías estaba cerca, muy cerca. Pero por el momento nada me impedía disfrutar de la oportunidad que se me presentaba ¿no?, así que armé rápidamente una estrategia en mi cabeza y de inmediato la puse en práctica. Cerré nuevamente la puerta con el mismo cuidado, no haciendo ningún ruido, entonces respiré profundamente y abrí la puerta como normalmente hacía cualquier persona, provocando gran ruido. Vi como Bella se exaltaba y casi por instinto se giraba levemente hacia mí.

-Bella venía…

Ella se cubrió como pudo con sus brazos, apretando sus pechos, haciéndola ver más sensual, reprimí una mirada lasciva y a cambio tenía una expresión de vergüenza en el rostro y miraba fijamente al suelo.

-Lo-lo…si-siento… yo fui un… un idiota…de-debí golpear antes de entrar-dije volteándome sin levantar la vista del suelo-sólo venía a dejarte lo que me pediste - dije levantando la bolsa y dejándola sobre una cómoda- yo me voy, enserio lo siento.

Bella era una persona bastante altruista y solía sentirse culpable cuando estaba involucrada en alguna situación en la que alguien se sintiera triste, era impresionante como siempre se disculpaba hasta por lo más mínimo.

Entonces antes de que siquiera pudiera darle una vuelta a la manija sentí unos finos dedos presionar mi brazo, deteniéndome. Sonreí sin que pudiera verme, complacido de haber jugado bien mi estrategia.

-No, tranquilo, fue mi culpa… esta no es mi casa y yo me desvisto como si nada-dijo con voz avergonzada-solo espera unos segundos ¿si?, no te vayas-dijo con voz cautelosa, mirándome por encima del hombro, al ver su cuello, brazos y hombros desnudos me sentí verdaderamente triunfador. Asentí a modo de respuesta y esperé a que ella se vistiera.

Sólo pasaron unos segundos cuando la sentí voltearme en su dirección, estaba roja como un tomate, totalmente avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Bueno yo… -empecé vacilante, sabría que ella reaccionaria.

-Tranquilo… ¿Te parece si hacemos como que nada pasó?-dijo nerviosa y anhelante.

-Fue un gesto totalmente descortés… pero si eso te hace sentir mejor…

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa tímida y guiarme hacia un gran balcón que había en una pequeña sala de grandes ventanales, donde Esme aún conservaba un piano, para hacerme sentir más cómodo cuando estuviera en su casa.

Bella apoyó los antebrazos sobre el balcón y yo la imité posicionándome junto a su lado, e igual que ella estuve largo tiempo admirando las estrellas, pero era perfectamente capaz de percatarme de que ella hace ya algunos instantes fijaba su vista en mí.

-Edward, sé que nunca hemos hablado mucho, ni que somos muy cercanos… pero yo te aprecio mucho y me gustaría cambiar eso…-hablaba bastante nerviosa así que la miré y le regalé una sonrisa para que siguiera-… y bueno yo me preguntaba si tu me contarías más sobre ti…

Me quedé callado unos instantes, obviamente estaba preparado para este momento y sabía perfectamente lo que debía decir, pero a los ojos de Bella yo era una persona inmensamente introspectiva y debía parecer que me era difícil hablar de mi persona.

-Claro, te vi casi desnuda, ahora puedes pedirme lo que quieras por el resto de nuestras vidas-dije bromeando y dio resultado porque me dio un golpe juguetón sobre el brazo.

Estuvimos unos minutos más en silencio cuando decidí hablar nuevamente para "demostrarle" que confiaba en ella. Por su puesto todo era parte del plan.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Quién eres en verdad, lo que se oculta tras esa timidez y soledad.

* * *

Lo siento por no subir antes, pero como ya dije en One of those days fue por simple flojera, no voy a mentirles. Además estaba muy entusiasmada leyendo Persuasión de Jane Austen.

Pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo que nos muestra más de este Edward aterrador, que cada vez se pone más malo y manipulador. En el próximo capitulo podrán ver cuanta verdad o mentira le dice Edward a Bella especto de su vida.

También quería agradecer por los favoritos y alertas que recibo desde que comencé a publicar mis fics y que ayer y hoy han aumentado desmesuradamente, recibí casi setenta mensajes informándome ambas cosas entre ayer y hoy, y eso me pone tremendamente feliz. A mi como a todas me gustan los reviews, pero se que hay personas que no les gusta dejarlos, simplemente no sabe que decir o no tiene tiempo, por lo que jamás pongo como condición una cantidad de reviews para subir capítulos, así que me guío por las alertas y favoritos para saber cuantas personas leen mis fics, y ver que cada vez incrementa más y que a alguien le interesan mis locuras me pone muy feliz, así que gracias.


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo VII_

_Estuvimos unos minutos más en silencio cuando decidí hablar nuevamente para "demostrarle" que confiaba en ella. Por su puesto todo era parte del plan._

_-¿Qué quieres saber?_

_-Quién eres en verdad, lo que se oculta tras esa timidez y soledad._

La miré fijamente unos segundos y bajé la mirada, fingiendo examinar mis manos con nerviosismo. Debía jugar todas mis cartas a la perfección, desarrollar una caracterización natural para continuar con mi plan, para que pensara que era algo grave y triste y como siempre, por supuesto dio resultado, lo supe porque acarició mi brazo con dedos temblorosos en lo que pretendía ser una tierna caricia.

-Si no quieres hablar…

-No, es… es que… es difícil… pasó hace mucho pero aún me atormenta, y cuando creo que todo terminó, vuelve a ocurrir algo… es una larga historia, triste y humillante, no quiero aburrirte con mis problemas…-dije arrugando la frente, fingiendo estar aproblemado.

-No lo harás… además es infinitamente mejor estar aquí contigo que allí abajo…

-¿Tanto odias las fiestas que prefieres estar conmigo?-dije dándole una mirada triste y una sonrisa igual de triste, con el objetivo de provocar lastima, lo que fue bastante fácil, Bella era atractiva, pero ridículamente persuasible.

-Oh no claro que no, me gusta estar contigo y me interesa lo que te ocurra-contestó rápidamente disculpándose, como yo esperaba. Al percatarse de lo que había dicho se sonrojó y bajó la vista rápidamente.

-Mmm… gracias supongo…-dije balbuceando. Para ella yo debía ser un chico tímido y sensible. Eso era un factor que facilitaba el desarrollo de mi plan- tu también me importas mucho-dije bastante bajito y miré de reojo para darme cuenta de que estaba aún más sonrojada- por eso me importa lo que opines de mi… y yo, bueno yo… no quiero que me tengas lastima ni pienses que soy un estúpido cobarde…

-Edward jamás pensaría tal cosa de ti…-dijo tocando mi hombro y nuevamente se avergonzó, pero esta vez se alejó más lentamente.

Estuvimos varios minutos en un silencio sepulcral. Podía percibir perfectamente a Bella expectante a que me decidiera a emitir algún sonido, pero también me daba cuenta de que no quería ser grosera y presionarme. Tenía el tiempo a mi favor así que utilicé mi estrategia tal como la había planificado, siempre cubriendo mis pasos, forjando una identidad misteriosa, cautivadora, sensible, dejando que ella hiciera las preguntas, seduciéndola con este personaje, haciendo que paulatinamente ella calleja irremediablemente rendida a mis pies como las más fiel y sacrificada vasalla, que cumpliría mis más oscuros deseos sumisamente sin interponer su dignidad ante mis más descarados mandatos.

Inspiré hondo, llenando mi organismo de la brisa nocturna, helando mis pulmones con la gelides del manto nocturno perlado de estrellas, que lo único que hacía era darle una atmosfera más intima a mí, prolijamente ensayada, confesión. Reprimiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción, exhibí en mi rostro una expresión avergonzada, destruida y decadente, sólo entonces proseguí con un dialogo que ya se me familiarizaba bastante.

-Bueno yo siempre he sido… el raro, siempre fui diferente… me gustaba la música clásica cuando era apenas un niño de primaria y no me gustaba ver películas infantiles, así que, como es obvio fui rechazado en cuanto grupo de niños intenté ser incluido, y bueno si he de ser sincero, tampoco me entusiasmaba demasiado hablar con ellos, sus temas de conversación no me eran interesantes en lo más mínimo, así que a a cambio empecé a aislarme del resto de mis pares, en un principio disfrutando de mi temprana soledad…-hice una pausa en la que me percaté de que Bella me prestaba completa atención, entonces una vez más inhale el aire nocturno, que me ayudó a seguir con mi urdida historia o más bien "ligeramente" modificada historia.

De verdad nunca me interesó acercarme a otros niños, es más, nunca hice el más ínfimo intento de establecer algún lazo afectivo con los demás. Sólo me acercaba a ellos cuando los necesitaba para conseguir algo que deseara o sólo por la diversión que me proporcionaba el ver cómo era capaz de manipular a cualquier persona, fuese adulto o niño. Sólo bastaba una sonrisa inocente y hablar con naturalidad y obtenía lo que fuera que quisiese, por más descabellado que pareciera. Mis victimas siempre caían con una facilidad asombrosa que hasta a mí me sorprendía como mis actuaciones podían llegar a ser tan convincentes. Me di cuenta de que yo tenía algo que los demás no poseían. Yo soy un ser evolucionado, él ser que alcanzó la cumbre de la perfección, dueño de una inteligencia y una capacidad de persuasión única e irrepetible, y desde mis primeros días empecé a cultivarlos con ahínco. El resultado es lo que soy hoy, sin hacer nada conseguía lo que quería, y si todo iba como yo había planeado pronto obtendría un nuevo trofeo para mi ardua colección. Está de más decir que amaba a Bella, pero lo había hecho antes con otras mujeres y siempre que conseguía mis anhelados caprichos me aburría con suma prontitud, así que simplemente las desechaba cuando ya no me eran útiles o interesantes para mis propósitos. Pero aún con mis antecedentes en el ámbito, sabía que esta vez era diferente, por eso había puesto una dedicación especial para formular mi plan a la perfección en esta ocasión, simplemente no había espacio para fallas.

-…la soledad es buena, sentir como el silencio se mezcla con el aire, la comodidad de no tener que pensar en que formalidad utilizar con alguien que sólo habla de trivialidades o cosas sin interés, es… es bastante relajante… pero soy un ser humano, y aunque sea uno raro-sonreí-todos necesitamos de alguien… alguien a quien contarles de nuestro día, con quien charlar sobre el estado del país, sobre nuestras películas o artistas preferidos, alguien que nos ame con virtudes y defectos, tal cual somos….

-Tienes a tu familia…-dijo Bella sonriéndome cálidamente a modo de consuelo.

-No es lo mismo… me refiero a que… uno no escoge a su familia, no quiero decir que no los quiera, los amo a cada uno dentro de su singularidad, daría mi vida por ellos si fuese necesario, no conozco personas más perfectas que esa manada de locos-dije mintiendo magistralmente con una tono de añoranza en las últimas frases-… pero no tengo como saber si de verdad ellos están conformes conmigo, si les interesa lo que les digo o si lo hacen porque es lo que se supone que deben…-imité un sollozo ahogado al final de la última frase.

Junto a mi sentí a Bella acercarse con pasos temerosos y rebosantes de inseguridad hasta mi, era obvio que quería asegurarse de que no me perturbaría con su cercanía, y era obvia su duda, ya que a sus ojos yo era un hombre lleno de miedos. Al asegurarse de que no rechazaría su muestra de afecto alargó sus delgados brazos, con algo más de seguridad, en torno a mi cuello, en lo que pretendía ser un confortable abrazo de apoyo. Una serie de sensaciones comenzaron a producirse en efecto cadena en toda la extensión de mi anatomía a causa de su cercanía. Tuve que controlarme en esos momentos, hace tanto que la deseaba y al fin su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío, voluntariamente. Pero no debía estropear todo mi plan así que seguí jugando bien mi papal de hombre desamparado. Centré mi mente en continuar con la farsa y dejar de lado los pensamientos libidinosos y una sonrisa lasciva que luchaba con fervor por instalarse en mis labios.

-Edward jamás, escúchame bien, jamás vuelvas a decir o pensar algo como eso… tu familia te ama, cada uno de ellos viven preocupados por tu bienestar y les mata ver cómo te ocultas en tu soledad….-Bella hablaba con voz suplicante.

Me alejé de ella lentamente, mis hormonas ya estaban un tanto descontroladas y si eso le sumaba ese tono de suplica, no podría resistirme por mucho tiempo y el plan se iría al carajo. Fingí limpiar mis lágrimas, pero la verdad era que mientras ella me abrazaba y consolaba, aproveché la oportunidad y con maestría, metí la mano dentro del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y unté mis dedos en crema mentolada, esparciéndola en la zona alrededor de mis ojos para provocarme el lagrimeo. Siempre se me hacía tremendamente difícil llorar, diría que es imposible si no fuera porque en unas pocas ocasiones contadas perfectamente con una sola mano, había llorado, pero sólo cuando estaba enojado porque algún plan no resultaba como debía, y aún así era raro. Esto me hacía sentir orgulloso de mí mismo y reflejaba el nivel de mi perfección, llorar era para idiotas, pero vaya que servía en ocasiones para hacer más creíbles mis mentiras.

-Cuando era niño siempre iba de vacaciones a Alaska, donde viven unos hermanos de mi padre y donde vivía mi linda prima-dije irónicamente al recordar a Tanya-creo que ella era la única persona que me comprendía en el mundo, así que intentaba estar todo el tiempo que posible con ella, éramos como almas gemelas…

_Si supiera cómo me odiaba Tanya en la actualidad_, pensé riendo internamente. Ella no tenía por qué enterarse de mi verdadera relación con mi "primita". En su adolescencia, Tanya era tanto o más ilusa que Bella y se creía todas las falsas palabras que yo le decía en el mismo momento en que abandonaban mis labios. Pero bueno gracias a eso ahora tenía algo con qué convencer a Bella. Ella era curiosa e intentaría hablar con mi familia, lo que confirmaría lo dicho por mí.

-Yo tenía apenas siete años, pero esos recuerdos están grabados a fuego en mi memoria y por más que intente… los recuerdos me asechan día a día, noche tras noche sin tregua alguna… se podría decir que yo debiera estar feliz o al menos más tranquilo con el desenlace que tuvo todo… pero no me imagino siquiera sonriendo en ese momento… todo fue tan… tan… sucio, asqueroso, repugnante y a pesar de todo lo que me hizo, no podía alegrarme por lo ocurrido, aún no sé muy bien como me siento al respecto y eso me está enfermando-dije llorando con rabia y golpeando de paso el barandal con el puño cerrado.

Veía la preocupación emergiendo sin restricción del rostro y el cuerpo de Bella, y como la confusión proporcionada por el momento afectaba en su capacidad de ejercer movimientos con coherencia.

-Aquí estás-escuché a Alice detrás de mi suspirando con voz cansina y alivio.

-Ammm yo…-comenzó a balbucear Bella al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Yo soy el culpable… creo que tenía algo ocupada a la cumpleañera con mis tonterías-dije sonriendo con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y vi la expresión de pánico en la cara de Alice, esa expresión que yo estaba viendo hace tan sólo unos instantes pero en el rostro de mi trofeo cada vez más próximo.

-Edward que…-comenzó Alice con el rostro descompuesto y alargando inútilmente sus brazos hasta mi, ya que la esquivé rápidamente alejándome de su radio de alcance.

-Yo la verdad… esto del robo por la mañana me dejó un poco cansado y no creo que Bella se moleste si me ausento ahora no?-Bella negó como ausente mientras yo hablaba con voz cortada por "el llanto" y hacía una mala interpretación para esconder mi tristeza. Todo estaba perfectamente calculado y trazado en mi mente- bueno entonces con su permiso, buenas noches, me voy a dormir.

Abandoné el plató con el sabor del éxito haciendo estragos en mis papilas gustativas. Ahí habían quedado Bella y Alice con sus miradas preocupadas clavadas sobre mi espalda, intentando descifrar la clave de mi estado sumamente depresivo y pesimista. Con una sonrisa triunfal fui hasta mi cuarto y decidí celebrar con un cigarrillo y una botella de licor que tenía oculta debajo del colchón. Mi plan marchaba sobre ruedas con una perfección digna de admiración.

Alice no podría haber llegado en un momento más oportuno, y es que todo estaba planeado de esta forma. Yo sabía que Alice había fijado esta hora para que Bella abriera los presentes que los invitados habían traído para ella, y también sabía que si Alice no encontraba a Bella cerca saldría a buscarla a donde fuese necesario hasta arrastrarla de vuelta a la fiesta. Pero no tenía como saber en qué momento ella nos encontraría, así que escogí la terraza, ya que las puertas para llegar a ella eran de vidrio, aunque siempre cubiertas por unos delicados visillos de hilo bordado, los que estratégicamente dejé abiertos, así Alice llegaría pronto, le contaría sólo el comienzo de mi historia preparada a Bella, y esta última quedaría sin satisfacer su curiosidad y me buscaría ella misma, protegiéndome así de ser descubierto en mis secretas persecuciones.

Estaba triunfando una vez más y eso me hacía sentir muy bien, de hecho no podía evitar que una sonrisita se formase en mi rostro al ya saberme vencedor. No es que no confiara en mis capacidades, todo lo contrario, yo siempre conseguía lo que quería, pero me importaba el proceso para conseguirlo, me gustaba saborear los pasos hasta llegar a la cima y la forma en que se desarrollaba, mejorando cada vez más mis tácticas. Si el proceso era perfecto el premio era mucho más sabroso, y este sin duda había sido unos de los procesos de estudio más largos.

Escuché la puerta aunque esta hubiese sido bastante silenciosa al abrirse en esta ocasión. Pero yo siempre tenía los sentidos alerta, esta era otra de habilidades que me hacían mejor que el resto y por supuesto la aprovechaba y desarrollaba cada vez con más desenvoltura. Así que mirando hacia la ventana y fingiendo no ser consciente de que alguien me observaba, prendí la radio y puse la canción que necesitaba para mantener mi máscara.

-_Rows of houses, all bearing down on me, I can feel their blue hands touching me, All these things into position, All these things we'll one day swallow whole, And fade out again and fade out (_Hileras de casas, todas se abalanza sobre mí, Puedo sentir sus manos azules tocándome, Todas estas cosas en posición, Todas estas cosas un día las tragaremos enteras, Y se desvanecerán otra vez, y se desvanecerán)

-¿No es una canción muy positiva o sí?

* * *

Sé que no tengo perdón, no he subido hace meses, pero no es por falta de inspiración o porque vaya a dejar botados mis fics

es por la razón de siempre "el colegio", así que aprovecho esta semana que tengo libre para subir actualizaciones,

la siguiente tengo pruebas y después ya subiré seguido y recompenzaré toda esta espera

y recuerden que en diciembre subo mi nuevo fic Masen M.D. y otro más que aún estoy decidiendo cual.

Si áún me quieren perdonenme por favor! y si gustan dejenme un lindo review :)


End file.
